metro_goldwyn_mayer_cartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Hot Riding Hood
Red Hot Riding Hood is an animated short film, directed by Tex Avery and released on May 8, 1943 by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. In 1994 it appeared in the seventh place of the list 50 Greatest Cartoons, realized thanks to the votes of several specialists in the animation field. Plot The story begins with a narrator who recounts the common version of Little Red Riding Hood, with the main character going to visit her grandmother through the woods. However, the wolf rebels and says he is bored of always doing the same story, commentary that is also supported by Little Red Riding Hood and his grandmother. Amazed, the narrator agrees to fulfill his demands and begins the story again in a totally different way. Now, the story takes place in a contemporary urban setting where Little Red Riding Hood works in a nightclub, the wolf is a womanizer, and the grandmother is a stalker of men. The wolf goes to visit the club where Little Red Riding Hood works, and at the moment of seeing it reacts savagely to the spectacle that the young woman realizes. When Caperucita finishes singing, the wolf takes it to its table, where it tries to conquer it. However, the young woman tells him that he should go and visit his grandmother. The wolf manages to reach Grandmother's apartment before Caperucita, but instead of following the logic of the original story, it is the old woman who chases the wolf, harassing him so he does not leave. After falling through the apartment window, the wolf returns to the nightclub. Tired of women, he promised that he would kill himself before he wanted another. Immediately, Little Red Riding Hood appears and the wolf keeps his promise. However, his spirit stays in the nightclub and reacts in a similar way to what he had originally done. Availability *VHS, LaserDisc - Cartoon Moviestars: Cartoons for Big Kids *LaserDisc - The Compleat Tex Avery Trivia *Originally the wolf intended to appear as a cameo during the scene in which Jessica Rabbit sings in the club of the film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Gallery tumblr_mvefqmQWDT1s92nono1_1280.jpg|Production Drawing Red-hot-riding-hood-color-model-cel 164 39c9ab31cc85e96895444aea7c98c344.jpg|Production Cel Red Hot Riding Hood Deleted Scene.png|Deleted Scene media-17190.jpg|Seen painted on airplane in the 1940s v2-255b1fa66d66497c8c08bc1b9bd98d0c_1200x500.jpg|Seen painted on airplane in the 1940s v2-926cf03c1097787a9517cc434c9616c2_hd.jpg|Seen painted on airplane in the 1940s v2-e82104db2492e71d140c759896f7e915_hd.jpg|Seen painted on airplane in the 1940s v2-d0f24c04e02018b4cce7d588add91a30_hd.jpg|painted on airplane tumblr_ommo1fubCt1skqw0co1_1280.jpg|Shown on December 11, 1943 on Motion Picture Herald 1943 RED.png|Shown on Motion Picture Herald on October 9, 1943 References Category:1943 Category:Cartoons directed by Tex Avery Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons not part of a series Category:Cartoons produced by Fred Quimby Category:Cartoons animated by Preston Blair Category:Cartoons animated by Irven Spence Category:Cartoons animated by Irven Spece Category:Cartoons animated by Ray Abrams Category:Cartoons animated by Ed Love Category:Cartoons with voices by Frank Graham Category:Cartoons with voices by Daws Butler Category:Cartoons with voices by Kent Rogers Category:Cartoons with voices by Sara Berner Category:Cartoons with voices by Bea Benaderet Category:Cartoons with music by Scott Bradley Category:Cartoons written by Rich Hogan Category:Cartoons with layouts by John Didrik Johnsen Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by John Didrik Johnsen Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Fred McAlpin Category:Cartoons with film editing by Fred McAlpin Category:Cartoons with camera by Gene Moore Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Fred McAlpin